PROJECT SUMMARY ? PILOT AND FEASIBILITY PROGRAM The Pilot and Feasibility Program (P/F) of the Colorado NORC program allows investigators to explore the feasibility of their research ideas and collect sufficient preliminary data to compete successfully for federal funding from the NIH, disease specific sources or foundations. The P/F program is primarily designed for young investigators who desire to pursue a career in nutrition research. While we do not exclude applications from more established investigators who propose to move into the area of nutrition research or to explore new directions within nutrition research, these applications are typically looked upon less favorably. The P/F program offers modest funding (up to $20,000 per year) for a limited period of time (l year, renewable for a second year if sufficient progress is made and the request is judged to be well justified). The Colorado NORC provides funding for pilot and feasibility projects for investigators who meet one of the following: 1. New investigators with a project relevant to Nutrition who have no independent NIH (or comparable) funding 2. Established investigators with a project relevant to Nutrition who have not previously worked in the field of nutrition 3. Established nutrition investigators who propose a project significantly different from previous Over the past 20 years we have funded 39 pilot projects. Of those who have completed their projects, 92% are still in obesity/nutrition research, 74% remain in our research base, and 65% have been successful in securing independent research funding. The PF program has been one of the most successful parts of the Colorado NORC.